Hack::Apocalypse
by Tharival Amakiir
Summary: A force from a world long past threatens The World and there may be nothing that can stop it but one lone warrior. If he should fail The World as it is known shall be no more.
1. Chapter 1: Bleak Omens

_I don't own .Hack or anything related to it except for my own charactersNow that that's out of the way on with the fic.  
_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Bleak Omens**_

Atop a high tower a lone figure looked out over the desert landscape. A savage wind began to blow bringing with it the desert sand but the figure did not recoil from the driving dust. Instead continued to look out as if waiting from something just over the horizon.

"Something is coming. A lost fragment from long ago. One that should have been destroyed now it may destroy The World." The figure paused momentarily. "There is but one hope I can only hope that he can be found in time for I fear that there is nothing even I can do to stop this beast once his rampage begins."

Another wind blew and when it passed the figure was gone as though no one had ever been there.

In the office of the Cyber Conncet Corp. Danial had just arrived and was greeted by the stern face of his direct superior who was holding up her wristwatch and tapping on its face indicating that, at least in her eyes, he was late. He apologized even though he knew he wasn't late but he also knew it was best not to cross her.

He was force to pass her computer terminal on the way to his own. On the screen were the profiles for four known hackers and what looked like a document she'd written herself most likely pertaining to the net slums. She had long said she would find the net slums even if she had to tear The World apart to do it. And there was no doubt in his mind that she would to it if given the chance.

Meanwhile in the false reality of The World a lone Wavemaster strode through a deep dungeon. There wasn't a monster in sight. They were supposed to be here but she wasn't. This area was supposed to be sealed but she had easily broken through and now found herself in the deepest part of the dungeon standing before the Gott statue ready to claim her prize.

"Easy." She said tapping the top of the chest with her staff.

As it opened a noise behind her made her jerk around ready to defend herself if need be. After a few moments she gathered the contents of the chest and decided it would be best to leave quickly.

As she gathered the last of the treasure a man rounded the corner and saw her.

"Hey! What are you doing down here!" He cried.

"Just leaving." She replied withdrawing a Sprite Ocarina from her pouch.

It only took a few notes before the magic to effect and whisked her to the surface. Once on the surface she took a deep breath and sighed. "That was too close."

She knew that with the increased administrative presence since The Twilight she wouldn't stand a chance if she went back to town. Alexandra decided the best place for her to do was hide out in the net slums until the heat was off. She would have to move quickly since the Helba Key could only be used at the Chaos Gate she would have to return to town briefly.

Briefly was all anyone needed to capture her and if a Helba Key fell into administrative hands the Net Slums would fall and she would not have that on her conscience.

She gated out and returned to Dun Loriag, the Theta server root town. Without stopping she withdrew the Helba Key from her pouch and held it up to the gate. Its surface rippled like a pebble thrown into water then she was carried away from the heights of Dun Loriag to the Net Slums.

It truly lived up to its name. It was never much to look at but it was the only safe haven a player like her had. The residents were as mismatched as the town itself. The town constructed of old data and the people made to resemble anything they wished.

Alexandra collapsed in the shadow of one of the buildings. As she sat she saw Mia in the distance followed by her constant companion Elk. Weather by her choice or his she didn't know but she did know that he was guilty of no crime other than associating with hackers. He was no hacker she doubted he had any programming skill at all but Mia trusted him and that was good enough for her.

She shut her eyes and laid her chin on her chest. This was the only place she would allow herself this luxury any other place she would've never let her guard down. She had no idea how long she had remained in this position be fore she heard someone call her name.

She turned towards the source of the call grabbing her staff off the ground. Her eyes met a Heavy Blade her massive sword sheathed on her back whom she recognized immediately as her friend Jena.

Jena wrapped Alexandra in a heavy embrace nearly knocking the two to the ground. Alexandra pushed her away and holding her at arms length asked. "What was that about?"

"I had heard rumors in town about you I thought you had been caught!"

"Almost but somebody did see me so I'm going to have to lay low here until the heat's off."

"I'm just glad your all right!" Jena trying to hug her again.

In another part of The World far from the Net Slums a warrior fights his spear slicing through the air and rain. With a mighty thrust he pierced the chest of a Goblin Night it slumped forward on impact he jerked his spear back and the Goblin fell to the ground before disappearing into nothingness.

Blaze ran his fingers through his flame red hair that was matted to his head from thedriving rain in which he had been fighting.

"Almost too easy."

After scanning the area around him and determining that there was no further monster threat here he began running towards the dungeon entrance. He arrived at the stone structure. The entrance flanked by twin torches. Blaze brandished his spear and pressed on into the depths.

Just inside the first room he stopped and reached into his pouch, leaning his spear on his shoulder, and withdrew a small orb. It flared brightly for a moment and then was gone replaced by a group of faeries who scattered in different directions yielding a detailed map of the floor.

Noting the most direct path to the lower floors he continued on spear drawn and ready to fight.

Blaze reached the third and final level of the dungeon fairly uneventfully what he had encountered was nothing he couldn't handle. His map showed the Gott statue in the next room. Then suddenly his map vanished showing only the room he was in.

"That's weird. But the statue's in the next room so I guess I don't really need it."

He continued on despite his slight unease and gathered the treasure that was to be had at the foot of the statue.

"That's odd." Danial said trying to compensate for the sudden slow down of his terminal. And judging from the sudden din that had erupted around him he wasn't the only one feeling the effect.

He entered some quick commands and was presented with a list of all the tasks running on the network.

"Data upload? There's not supposed to be an upload today. Is there?" He said searching through his desk drawers. He found what he was looking for in a red folder marked maintenance and upload schedule. Running his finger down the page for that day he discovered that he was right.

He seized the phone and dialed his friend Edward in the data upload center.

After ringing a few times he heard Edward's voice on the other side of the line saying. "Data upload center."

"Ed. It's Dan. Are you guys uploading something without telling anybody?"

"You know I wouldn't do that. In fact we're reading a remote upload but we can't trace it down."

"Can you at least tell what's being uploaded?"

"Nah. The data's encrypted. We won't be able to tell what it is until it's uploaded at least and even then there's no guarantee."

"All right Ed. I'll see what I can find out."

Danial set the phone back on its base and began drumming his fingers on the desk uncertain of what to do next. He had his suspicions but without proof is was only his word against hers and there was no doubt in his mind how that would end. All he could do was wait until the upload was complete and then it may be too late to stop her.


	2. Chapter 2: Unlikely Allies

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Unlikely Allies**_

Morgan had put in for a few vacation days after the incident. The upload was complete and so far Ed had been unable to break the encryption.

Morgan's absence did nothing to lessen Danial suspicions but still he needed proof and to get that he had to find out what had been uploaded.

"Any luck Ed."

"Nothing yet." Ed said turning to face his friend. "This encryption is far better than any I've ever encountered. It could take weeks to break."

"I don't think we've got weeks. I think we may have only a few days."

Ed arched his eyebrow and that gesture always meant he wanted you to explain.

"Morgan took a few vacation days yesterday. Although I know vacationing is the last thing she'd be doing."

Ed nodded in agreement knowing the stories from eight months back when Dan and Morgan had been an item. That ended quickly when Dan discovered that her first priority was work.

"She's probably at her computer eating Chinese take out and waiting for the excitement to die down."

"Or she could be waiting for just the right moment to run the program she uploaded."

"Dan. We don't even know it was her for all we know she's just taking a few days off."

"That woman has no life outside work. She maxes out on overtime every week and never takes a day off unless she is deathly ill and I saw her yesterday she was perfectly healthy."

"Ok let's assume for the moment is is her. What do we do about it. It's our word against hers and you know as well as I do how that's going to end."

"That's why we've got to break the encryption be fore the program runs."

"I told you that could take weeks..."

"That we don't have!"

"I'm working as fast as I can if you can come up wit a faster way I'd like to hear it!"

Danial paused for a moment then suddenly snapped his fingers and yelled. "I've got it!" and ran out of the room.

"Dan wait! What are you talking about?"

Danial took the stairs two at a time he had to get to his files there was someone who could help. But the question is would she trust him after all he was an administrator. He had no choice he had to try.

He dropped into his chair so hard it skidded across the floor a few inches he yanked open his file drawer and frantically searched for one file in particular.

"There she is!" he whispered pulling a file from the drawer.

He opened the file and began to read. "Alexandra. Wavemaster. Wanted for multiple break ins to secured areas."

He snapped the file shut that was all he needed now all he had to do was convince her to meet him.

"There's no way that this will work but it's the only idea I have at the moment." Danial said to himself as he finished typing an e-mail to Alexandra. "I'm just glad Morgan isn't here to see this. She'd have my head if she knew."

He sent the mail and leaned back in his chair and let out a deep breath. Then he seized the headset that rested on the desk after placing it on his head and logged into The World.

As Kyrus he appeared in the city of Mac Anu clad in white armor with a sword at his hip.

A Heavy Axemen strode up to him Kyrus recognized him as another administrator. Kyrus held up his hand and said "Personal matter." The axemen stopped and nodded then returned in the direction he came and was lost in the crowd.

Back in the Net Slums Alexandra and Jenna had moved to a table in a rough cafe. Jenna was doing all of the talking since Alexandra had nothing she wanted to talk about. An e-mail notification made her stop Jenna's talk.

She looked up in the sky for a moment then said. "The must think I'm stupid!"

"What?"

"Some administrator wants to meet me says it's something about the glitch yesterday then he goes on about some other stuff that doesn't even make sense."

Jenna gave her a look that meant she wanted her to explain.

Alexandra saw this, sighed and said. "He said something about an encrypted upload that he wants me to try and break. All I know is all he wants to see is the data spike in action so he can take me in."

"What if something really is up?"

"Jenna you haven't been at this as long as I have but I know a trap when I see it."

"Well I'm just as good a hacker as you are and if you won't go I will."

Alexandra sighed again then said. " Jenna you're a gifted hacker and a masterful manipulator. You can get anybody to do anything. I'll go with you."

"Where did he say to meet?"

"At Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground."

"That's a pretty secluded area and not a often visited one since there's no treasure."

"Which makes it the perfect place to set a trap."

"Whatever it is we'll meet it together." Jenna said as the two left the Net Slums.

The two appeared in Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground on the only path in the area which lead to an old cathedral. There was nothing beyond the path or the cathedral.

"Nothing so far" Alexandra said drawing her sword.

Jenna drew her sword and hefted it to her shoulder. Then they continued down the path into the cathedral.

It was dark inside years if dust had covered the stained glass windows to the point where barely any light shone through them. At the far end of the room, illuminated just barely by the light of the open door, was a statue of a girl.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked.

"I've heard the stories of a girl who had the power to reshape The World to her own wishes but those are nothing more than rumors."

"I've heard those same rumors. Seeing this place makes me wonder weather or not they are true." A voice from the darkness said.

The two girls shifted to their battle stances out of reflex.

The voice continued. "I assure you there is no need for those." The voice revealed himself to be a Blademaster with blue hair and white armor. "I mean you no harm. I need your help."

Alexandra rested her staff on her shoulder still unsure of weather anyone else was hiding in the darkness.

"I didn't think you would come alone. You're...Jenna I believe."

"Yeah. That's right." Jenna said still holding her sword ready to swing.

"Yesterday something was uploaded." Kyrus began. "This upload put so much strain on the system some data was lost. I need to know what it is before I can take any action but the data is heavily encrypted and I hear you're an ace at breaking into things that you shouldn't be in."

"So basically you want me to break the encryption. What's in it for me?"

"I don't know of anything I can give you but I can tell you if we don't get into this thing I don't know what will happen. The person I suspect may even go so far as to destroy The World to find what she wants."

"And that is?"

"The Net Slums."

"All right I'll do this one for free but just this once."

"Good. I can use all the help I can get."

Kyrus outstretched his hand they shook hands and the deal was made. They would have to bend the rules in order to save The World they loved.


	3. Chapter 3: Burning The Gates

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Burning The Gates**_

"One question. How exactly am I going to get to this piece of data you want me to decrypt.?" Alexandra asked.

"That's true. You two can't go striding into administrative areas and I don't have the skills to break into this." Kyrus said sinking deep into thought.

"If you did would we be having this conversation?"

"Under normal circumstances I would've hauled you in already."

"Then we could break out." Jenna chimed in.

"No way. It wouldn't work. Administrative areas are the most secure places in The World." Kyrus said shaking his head.

"You haven't seen the data spike in action." Alexandra said with a wry smile. "I designed it to break through anything."

"It may just be crazy enough to work and I'm out of ideas."

The three of them gated directly to one of the secure administration areas. The area was even more sparsely furnished than the Net Slums but even more populated. Dozens of people all clad in white armor milled about.

"What's with all of you guys wearing white?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know it's been like that since before I started."

They stopped in an area that looked like a crude prison. A Long Arm with short blond hair looked towards the three of them and then looked delighted at the sight of Alexandra and Jenna.

"Kyrus! This will look good on your record."

"I'm sure it will." Kyrus replied.

"You two drop all of your equipment and items. You won't be needing them here."

Alexandra and Jenna reluctantly complied. The long arm then opened one of the cells and gestured the two of them inside.

"So what happens now?" Alexandra asked.

"Your records will be examined and an appropriate punishment will be determined. The least that will occur is that your characters will be deleted." The long arm stated obviously taking a twisted pleasure from their apparent predicament.

"I have some other things I need to take care of so..." Kyrus started.

"Yeah. I'll make sure the higher ups hear about this."

Kyrus turned and left the room leaving the three of them to their respective fates.

"Alex. How do we get out her?" Jenna whispered.

"I'm working on it. I can't spike the door with him standing there."

Several minutes pass with no opportunity to break out presenting itself. Until for no apparent reason the long arm left muttering something under his breath.

"Jackpot!" Alexandra whispered as the guard rounded the corner and went out of sight. "Now to work."

A small object roughly the size of a railroad spike appeared in Alexandra's open hand. She then thrust it into the bars. A second later the bars seemed to burn away in blue flames.

"The flames are mostly for show." Alexandra said.

Kyrus rounded the corner into the room and said with a smirk. "I see we're going to have to step up security once this is over."

"Just get me to someplace I can access that data. There's going to be admins swarming this room any minute." Alexandra replied a note of irritation in her voice.

"Right. Grab your gear and follow me."

In another room multiple screens worth of data hung in the air. All the data from The World was fed into this room allowing anyone to access and alter anything from within the game setting.

"Here we are. Do that thing you do" Kyrus said after a few keystrokes brought up the encrypted data block.

Another spike appeared in Alexandra's hand it was then thrust into the screen. A jumbled mass of data streamed down the screen as the block was decrypted. Slowly some useful bits of information appeared.

Alexandra gasped as she quickly tried to compensate for some force she hadn't counted on.

"What's wrong?" Kyrus asked.

"This things got some kind of anti-hacking protocol. It's trying to kick me out. Alexandra said her fingers running franticly across the keys. "Damn it! I lost it."

"Can't you just do it again?"

"That would require another spike and I don't have one."

"What did you get?"

"Just a fragment of source code. Not enough for me to work with."

"Let me have a look at it."

"Suit yourself."

The data fragment that Alexandra did manage to get flashed up on Danial's headset. He ran his eyes across the lines of code briefly before exclaiming. "Perfect! You got the event id!"

"The what?" Jenna asked.

"All events have an id number so we can find them in the global source code when we need to purge old events."

"So what's this one?"

"I don't know all of the event id's off the top of my head but I can look it up. Let's see here event id E-375..." Kyrus stopped suddenly. "F! That can't be right! F ids are only used for events that are still in testing they're never uploaded into the game!"

"So what now?" Jenna inquired.

"First we get out of here. Then we'll worry about what do next." Kyrus said as they gated out.

Their exploits so far had passed unnoticed but unknown to anyone they had also set The World on a path to destruction.


End file.
